Such lock couplings for so-called safety belts in passenger cars have been known for a long time and provided in substantially all licensed passenger vehicles. These known lock couplings, however, can be unlocked only by manual actuation of the pushbutton. This leads to situations that, in the event of an accident, vehicle occupants who are injured or became incapable of action due to a shock cannot free themselves from the safety belts, and that frequently safety belts must be cut through by the rescue team because the lock coupling is no longer accessible or, due to the pull load exerted by the injured person caught in the safety belt, can no longer or not rapidly enough be actuated. Aside from the fact that cutting safety belts results in an irreparable damaging of the same, experience teaches that a cutting tool, for example, a knife or scissors, is not immediately available at any scene of accident. Frequently, however, it is of primary importance for the survival of a victim of the accident not to be hindered, by the safety belts, from escaping from the vehicle, be it he or she is still able to leave the vehicle by his or her own efforts or with the assistance of other persons.